Harry Potter and the International Wizarding Games
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts means new adventures for the trio. What happens when they find themselves at an American wizarding school for another tournament? Will danger find Harry, his friends, and more students again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. Although that would be nice, the idea, concept, characters, and so on belong to J.K. Rowling. However, this plot belongs to me as do the characters of Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Scott, and Cassandra. Any other characters you don't recognize belong to me unless specified otherwise.  
  
**A/N**-alright. This is my first go at a Harry Potter fan fic. For the past year or so I've been doing mainly Newsies fics, with a few Mighty Ducks on the side. But, with the coming of HP3 on the big screen, I've been in a Harry Potter mood recently, so here it is, the fic I started a little while ago and am finally getting it up. For all my usual readers, this does not mean I'll be shirking the responsibility of updating my other stories. Of course I wouldn't. And...if you're at all interested in Newsies, make sure you check out my other fics. Uh...not much else to say, so here goes nothing!  
  
**INTERNATIONAL WIZARDING GAMES**  
  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
  
"Well I just had the worst holiday of my lifetime" Hermione Granger announced as she entered the compartment which her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were occupying. They stared up at her in shock. Now only did she just strike up a conversation upon entering but the boys had heard little from her all summer. Dumbledore had decided it best for everyone to continue about, with extreme caution though, their normal lives and in case of any danger there was a special "owl line" for emergencies. Harry had spent another dreadful summer pent up in the Dursley's house, under constant surveillance of the Order of the Phoenix, learning to cope and deal with the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, a difficult task on it's own. Ron refused to speak of his summer except for mumbling the words "mum", "Percy" and "argument". The boys watched as Hermione settled in, Crookshanks taking comfort on an empty seat, waiting for her to continue her tale.  
  
"So..." she said, plopping herself down on a seat and resting her hand on Crookshank's back. "I spent the summer holiday in Germany with my mum, dad, Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Scott, and cousin Cassandra" Hermione said this last name in a disdainful tone.  
  
"Who?" Ron questioned carefully.  
  
"Cassandra Anne Tyler" Hermione scoffed. "Little miss perfect from head to toe. Flawless in every way possible to a human" Hermione shuddered in disgust. "She ruined my summer. Uncle Scott's from California, so they live there but she attends some top notch, elitist boarding school in upstate New York where she's miss popularity herself. I spent most of my time listening to Aunt Elizabeth babble about how wonderful Cassie was, how Cassie was "top of her class" "captain of the team" "queen of the ball" and so on. The other part I spent with my dear cousin Cassie herself, in the flesh, listening to her petty stories about which guys liked her at school and watching guys ogle over her as she passed. Let me tell you, it was positively dreadful" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "When I was younger I was always being compared to her, by my parents and all my other relatives. "Cassie has top marks. Cassie's on five different sports teams. Cassie's staring in Grease at the local theatre. Cassie, Cassie, Cassie!" Hermione exclaimed adamantly. "No matter how hard I tried, Cassie was always one step ahead. Well now I've finally one upped her" she smiled and took out her wand. "Is she a witch? No. Can she do this?" with a flick of her wrist, sparks shot out of the end of the wand and filled the compartment, almost like fireworks, sending Crookshanks rocketing out of the seat, chasing after them. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Gee Hermione" Ron said in surprise at her mood. "I can't imagine someone smarter than you."  
  
"Oh we're about the same. Both always getting top marks. But she was always so involved. Hell, she even got a bloody boyfriend when she was only ten! With her looks I'm not surprised, but I'm always being compared to her and I HATE IT!" Hermione said this with such passion that her wand slipped from her fingers, flying across the compartment. "Oh sorry Harry" she said apologetically to Harry who had been struck in the face by the butt of the wand. "But I couldn't keep in touch because I was sharing a room with Cassie and they don't know that I'm a witch" Hermione sighed. "It's so good to see you guys again. Any news of..." Hermione lowered her voice. "...you know who or the order?"  
  
"No more than the usual" Harry replied, handing Hermione back her wand. "They're still keeping their eyes out" Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"I heard mum telling dad about something this morning" Ron began. "Well, more like over heard. I don't know what they were talking about but whatever it is, it happens once every 28 years" Ron shrugged. "I think it's something that goes on at Hogwarts, but if she said I didn't hear."  
  
"Don't suppose it's the Triwizard Tournament again, do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't be a fool" Hermione shot back. "After that disaster I'd be surprised if they had a tournament ever again!"  
  
"...of course I'm going" a too familiar voice drifted into their compartment from the corridor outside. "I mean now that father's name has been cleared, why wouldn't I?" Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two goons, stepped into the compartment smirking. "I don't suppose you three are going. I don't suppose you even know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Get out Malfoy" Harry said forcefully, drawing his wand. "Unless the three of you would like to relive your lifetimes as slugs" Malfoy's pale face became even more pale and with a final glare, the three Slytherins stalked out of the compartment.  
  
"So Malfoy already knows" Ron said with a sigh.  
  
"Of course he already knows" Hermione scoffed. "Don't let it get to you though. I'm sure that whatever it is we'll be involved in it somehow."  
  
"I don't know Hermione" Harry replied. "I'd kinda like to spend this year uninvolved. We already know what happens when I do get involved..." Harry's voice trailed off and the mood in the compartment grew dim.  
  
"Cheer up there mate" Ron tried. "I'm sure Dumbledore's gonna try his best to keep you out of trouble. Though we all know, trouble seems to have a knack for finding you."  
  
"Yeah, it does. I just wish that I could have a semi-normal school year for once."  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione laughed. "A normal year at Hogwarts for you? You're off your rocker!"


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N**-I know, I kinda neglected this story after I started it, but I've got a new chapter now, and I hope to get into this story more now. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO**

By the times the sorting had finished, the entire Great Hall was abuzz. It seemed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't the only ones wondering what this secret even was. Behind them they could hear a couple third year girls in Hufflepuff giggling about how it could be a beauty contest.

"Idiots" Hermione scoffed to her friends, remarking on the girl's conversation. "Like an Institution such as Hogwarts would allow such a shallow event. Besides, it's illogical to…"

"Shush" Ron hissed, seeing Dumbledore rise in his spot, his hands raised in a motion for silence, though it was hardly necessary for the hall had already hushed.

"Another year begins" began Dumbledore solemnly. "Though, as we all know, the current situation in the Wizarding world is less than optimal, and a bit more unstable then we anticipated. Nevertheless, we are safe here, as long as we stay strong and united" a murmur rose across the hall, most students making references to the disaster that could be known as last school year. Again Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, and the Great Hall went quiet once again. "It is, however, with great joy that I am able to announce that the Ministry of Magic has decided that we proceed through the school year as usual. This includes an event that occurs once every twenty-eight years in the young wizarding community."

"This is it!" Ron hissed excitedly to Harry and Hermione, the latter giving him an irritated look that read "duh".

"I am pleased to say that the sixth and seventh years are in for a great treat, as they will be participating, or at least have the opportunity to participate, in the International Wizarding Games!" The silence that had overtaken the Great Hall earlier was broken as the students began to discuss the announcement, those who knew what they were attempting to explain to the lesser informed.

"I've read about those!" Hermione said excitedly. "Once every twenty-eight years, two wizarding schools get together to hold a serious of games, or competitions. It sounds very erudite."

"Erudite?" Ron replied, surprised at Hermione's impression of the Games. "It sounds bloody fun! I don't want to learn. I wonder what country we get to go to."

"Maybe they'll be held here" Harry mused, thinking back the Triwizard Tournament. "Do you think after the Tournament it'd be safe?"

"Probably not" Hermione replied. "Considering our track record, I'd say the chance the Games occur here is very low."

"SILENCE!" bellowed Pr. Dumbledore, his voice filling all corners of the room. "If I may continue, I will provide you with all the needed information concerning the Games. At the beginning of October, those sixth and seventh years who have received permission will travel to Heirlongs Academy for Wizarding Arts, located in upper New York State, where the Games are being held. We are quite lucky to have such a wonderful site for the Games this year, as Heirlongs is the most prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry in the United States. The Games will last until April. Those who attend will be integrated into the classes at Heirlongs, as well as participate in the Games. I urge all sixth and seventh years to take advantage of this opportunity, for I must say it is a very exciting experience, one that you will remember for years to come. That is all the information you will be needing for now, further information will be provided in a meeting for the sixth and seventh years after tonight's feast. Now, let's eat" and with a wave of his hand, the fest appeared upon the tables.

"That's not fair!" Ginny Weasley whined, looking at Hermione and Harry across the table. "Why is it only sixth and seventh years who get to go?"

"Think about it this way" Ron said from next to her with his mouth full. "You'll be the oldest at the school."

"Do you think Dumbledore's going to come?" Harry asked as he attempted to cut through a particularly tough piece of steak.

"At times like these?" replied Hermione with a curt laugh. "He can't desert the school."

"Do you think any teachers will be coming?" Ron asked, pilling more food onto his plate. Hermione shot him a disapproving look, which he decided to ignore as he bit into a piece of cornbread. "I mean, wouldn't the teachers need to stay as well?"

"I'm sure one or two teachers are coming" Hermione replied.

"I hope Snape doesn't come" Harry scoffed. "Wouldn't that be horrible?"

"Bloody horrible" Ron agreed. "Hey wait…didn't you say your cousin goes to school in upstate New York Hermione?" he asked, realizing that that's where Heirlongs was located.

"Oh she does" she replied, her face falling. "But it's not like I'm going to see her. Obviously we won't, because a wizarding school has to stay out of the view of the muggles. And New York is a big state. We won't be anywhere near her" Hermione reassured herself. "Spending a summer with her was bad enough. I would hate to have to be anywhere near her again."

"Who?" Ginny asked, having paid silent attention to their conversation as she ate.

"My American cousin" Hermione sighed, looking at the younger girl. "She's a total pain."

"Ooh. Is she a muggle?"

"You bet she is."

"You guys are so lucky" Ginny whined again. "I would love to go see another wizarding school. You'll get to see how differently they do things" she sighed dreamily. "And American boys are supposed to be really cute…"

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed through a full mouth. Ginny gave her red-faced brother an innocent smile and Harry and Hermione laughed at the siblings.

"I wonder if we have to pay for it" Harry mused aloud.

"I hope not" Ron mumbled. "Then the chance that me mum would let me go would be even less. It's bad enough we have to travel over an entire ocean. How do you think we'll travel there?"

"Probably by boat" Hermione replied, taking a small book out of her robes. "I picked this up at a Flourish and Blotts this summer when I was getting my school books" she explained to the boys, showing them the title _Magical Modes of Transportation_. She began to leaf through the pages, looking for something. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, stopping on a page. " 'The Nautica'" she began reading aloud. " 'Designed by James Narcissi and Albus Dumbledore. A magical ship able to span large bodies of water in a short time. Useful for transporting large numbers, and provides a very comfortable ride. Can also hover above land for short periods of time, making sea to land travel convenient.'" Hermione put the book down. "I bet that's how we'll travel there."

"Jeez Hermione" Ron said in shock. "Is there anything you don't know."

"Of course Ron, don't be stupid" Hermione snapped back.

"Do you suppose everyone who goes will get to participate, or will it be like the Tournament?" Harry asked, breaking up the spat.

"Wouldn't it be wicked if we all got to participate?" Ron asked. "I bet there's a lot of prize money too."

"I guess we'll se when we get there" Hermione shrugged.

"Oh no…" Harry's face turned from happy to disappointed as a realization crossed his mind. "I bet we have to have permission from our parents. I don't think Uncle Vernon is going to give me permission" he sighed in dejection.

"Don't worry Harry" Ron said, as Hermione gave Harry a small pat on the back. "I'm sure if you talk to Dumbledore he'll be able to think something up."

"If Sirius were here…" Harry began sadly but was cut off by the feast disappearing and Dumbledore once again rising from his spot at the head table.

"May I have you attention" he said loudly. "Would all the fifth year prefects lead their house to the dorms, and may I have all the sixth and seventh years please follow me." Dumbledore got up and walked towards the room, which Harry had been in two years ago for the Triwizard Tournament. The Great Hall broke out into commotion, as fifth year prefects shouted for attention so that they could lead their houses to their dorms, and as all the sixth and seventh years headed towards the room.

"What point is there in you going Weasley?" a voice sneered from behind them. The three turned, not at all surprised to see Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, behind them. "It's not like you can afford to go" he laughed crudely, echoed by Crabbe and Goyle, then pushed his way through the three.

"I can't stand that git" Ron remarked angrily.

"Don't worry about him" Hermione said authoritatively. "He's not worth getting worked up over." They entered the room, which Harry noted had grown in size since he had last been in it, most likely to fit all the students. They took their seats on the chairs, which were placed in the room, and looked towards the front of the room where Dumbledore was standing.

"Silence please" he said, as the noise in the room faded away. "I'm sure you're all very excited about this, as am I. But, there are rules and regulations that must be followed. First of all, your parents, or guardians…" he added, looking at Harry. "…will need to sign a permission form allowing you to go. There is also a small fee, but nothing over the top. The requirements to compete in the games are simple. While you are at Heirlongs you must keep up with your schoolwork. If you do not, you will be sent back. Any rule breaking will not be tolerated, for now is not the time to be insubordinate. You will be accompanied on the trip by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape." Ron let out a groan upon hearing this, and Harry sunk in his seat. He did not want to have to deal with Snape during this trip, but it seemed he couldn't escape him. "You will treat the professors at Heirlongs with the same respect that you treat your professors here. As for lodging, Heirlongs has four houses like Hogwarts, and you will be staying in the house corresponding to your house here. Parvati, would you pass these out?" Dumbledore asked the girl, who was sitting in the front row, pointing to a pile of parchment on the table next to him. She nodded, got up, picked up the pile and began to pass them out. When Harry got one he looked it over, reading the permission slip. The money wouldn't be a problem, it was only 30 galleons which wouldn't be a problem for him. He took a look at Ron, sitting on his left, his friends face showing concern for the cost, but Harry assumed that the Weasley's would be able to manage it. Harry turned his attention back to the permission form, reading over the requirements, his eyes landing on the line for which parents were to sign. He had no idea how he would get Uncle Vernon to sign it.

"I suggest you send these to your parents right away, as the deadline for the payment and permission form is in two weeks. You are dismissed" Dumbledore said. All around Harry students began getting up and, along with their friends, leaving the room. Hermione and Ron also got up, but Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face, and also the fact that he was still sitting.

"What is it Harry?" she asked, grabbing Ron's sleeve so that he would stop.

"I don't think my uncle will sign this" he said with a sigh.

"Go talk to Dumbledore" she replied, jerking her head towards their headmaster. Harry nodded, got up, and headed towards Dumbledore.

"Professor…" Harry started testily.

"Ah Harry" Dumbledore said, turning to face the young student. "How can I help you?"

"I don't think my uncle will sign this form. You see, he doesn't understand this stuff, nor does he condone it."

"I understand Harry" Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Why don't I write a letter to your uncle that you can enclose with your permission form? Would that be helpful?"

"I think it might" Harry said with a shrug.

"I have a feeling it will" Dumbledore replied, winking at Harry. "Now…let's see…" a quill appeared in Dumbledore's hand, and a piece of parchment appeared on the table. He bent down and scribbled something on the note, folded it, sealed it, and then gave it to Harry. "Send them this."

"Thanks Professor" Harry said, feeling a little happier. He tucked the letter and permission form in the pocket of his robes. He turned, happy to see that Hermione and Ron had waited for him. He walked over to his friends, a smile across his face.

"Well…" Ron prompted. "What'd he say?"

"He wrote a letter that I'm going to send to the Dursleys along with the permission form. I think they'll sign it now."

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed, as the three left the room. "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see how other schools work" she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Harry and Ron turned to each other, smiled and shook their heads at their friend's antics. But Hermione was right. This was going to be fun.


End file.
